


All Of My Dreams Are Nightmares [Dark! Dream/Nightmare! America X Reader]

by uno2otaku



Series: Hetalia Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Dark, Dreams, Hetalia, Magic, Multi-Part, Nightmares, Old Work, Other, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, please ask to tag, reader-chan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uno2otaku/pseuds/uno2otaku
Summary: Even though you loved him, you had to leave him. Why? He was getting too obsessive, too controlling, and too dangerous. And because of all that, you had to leave him. But he did show up later on. He showed up in a place you least expect him to, a place that should be safe and secure. Where did he show up? Your dreams.
Series: Hetalia Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175747
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightmares

He was only inches away from you. Baby blues staring into [Eye Color]. This man was no stranger. You knew him. He was your boyfriend, but would a boyfriend do this?

"[Name], I don't want to punish you again. But, physical force seems to be necessary for a rebel like you. All I'm asking is that you cooperate. Is that so much to ask for?" Right, make you look the the villain here. You were the one with bruises and tears. You were victim. Not him.

"A-Alfred! This isn't you! And th-this isn't right! Please stop!" You were cowering on the floor. He stood up so he could tower over you and make you feel even more inferior. You knew he was probably smiling, but you couldn't see. For the tears in your eyes has built up so much that your vision was blurry. The smile was probably malicious too, something that shouldn't be on his face.

"Naw, why would I stop doing something I have fun with?" You were enraged, yet also terrified. This man harmed you physically, socially, and mentally. What normal soul would do this? What are his motives for these unexplainable action? When will he be done?

"Fun... Fun?! You hit me, make me feel like trash, isolate me from my friends and family, y-you just can't leave me alone!" You were done. You've had enough. You had to leave.

"You know what? I think you should be put to bed, [Name]. I'd hit you again, but you have enough bruises to last the next couple of days." It was true, your face was sore and no doubt red from pain. Your eyes widened as he picked you up and carried you up the stairs.

"Wait! P-Put me down! Put me down now!" You screamed and thrashed, trying to get away from this sick monster. But no avail. Eventually you wore yourself out. Becoming easier to set down for him.

He placed you on your bed. The chains on the side weren't being used today (tonight?), which you knew you were thankful for somewhere within your sleepy conscience. With droopy eyelids you saw him give that grin that makes you shiver in place.

"Sweet dreams, [Name]." And like that, you fell asleep.

.

.

.

It was probably late at night when you awoke. You couldn't see much, just darkness. But your mind was running, even if your body was too sore and tired to move very well. _I need to get out of here!_ You thought. You forced yourself to get up and move. The floor boards creaked, even with your best efforts, but didn't wake your soon-to-be ex boyfriend. _I never knew he was such a deep sleeper_.

With diligent work, you packed a bag for things you might need. Clothes, toothpaste and a toothbrush, and you packed sneakers, which you were very grateful to find. (Alfred liked dressing you up as a ballerina and often had you wear ballet slippers. It made him feel more "masculine" and you more like a pet to him.) There was a small red lunchbox downstairs you could use for food and water.

You changed out of the almost ripped clothes you wore. There was a photograph on a nightstand in Alfred's room. Behind the photo in the picture frame there was "emergency" money. The "emergency" money was never needed. He already had enough money from his older brother who lived in England's capitol. Before you went in, you wrote him a note. The penmanship was messier than usual due to your shaking hand. Even so, the note was still readable though. It read: "Alfred, I can't take it anymore. You're sick and need help. No one should ever treat a person this way. I'm leaving. Good luck, and goodbye".

You folded it up and then proceeded to enter his room. He was sprawled out on his bed sheets. Even in the darkness you could make out a little bit of drool hanging from his mouth. His hair was messy and he seemed so peaceful. The sight really made you wonder if this was the same person who was abusive to you only hours earlier. Instead of fearing him, you thought that he was... Gentle. _What am I thinking?!_ You wondered with horror. _Am I crazy?_ You shook your head in hopes that it'll clear your thoughts.

Small, quiet steps were taken as you walked around his room. A couple times the floor boards creaked under you, causing him to stir but not wake up. There were only sixty seconds in a minute, but time seemed to last for an eternity and seconds were just only hours that were preparing to turn into days. Eventually you made it to the other side of his room to were the photo and nightstand were. You picked up the picture frame gently and pulled out the photo. As if on cue, the money fell out. It was enough to escape him and have money left over too.

With shaking fingers, you released your hold on the short letter you wrote and placed it where the photo is. You couldn't help but look at it and give a smile that was backed up with sadness. It was of you and Alfred. You both were at some party. He was giving you a kiss on the cheek as you took the picture. Your expression was priceless. It was the night he confessed his feelings for you, an act that you weren't expecting. But, who could expect this? Who would have thought that the school's golden boy and class clown was so dark underneath his charming exterior? That he would hurt someone so harshly without guilt? The questions and feelings were too much to hold in right now. You needed to focus on leaving.

You took the money and left the note and ran off. The bags were in the hallway when you snatched them and bolted out of the house. Outside, you could tell that the sun would probably rise within the next hour or so if not sooner. A couple of times you had to stop so you could catch your breath. Alfred had a two-floor cottage made for the two of you. The cottage was far enough away from the town that it would take a while before you got there. You had a plan set up in your head for when you arrived. The cabs and buses were going 24/7, so you could take one of those to an airport. From there, you would go to another part of the country that was far, far away from here. The only things stopping you right now was fear and the unknown that would come from the new place.

_I'm going to be free! Free! And I will no longer be scared! No longer in pain! I can't wait to live my life how **I** want to!_

.

.

.

To describe how Alfred felt in one word, he was _pissed_. He gave you everything. Everything! And you just left him! He had to get your ungrateful self back. The only problem was that he didn't know where you were. The note you gave him didn't show any hints or signs of where you might be. But it gave him an idea.

"Get help."

Help. He _did_ need help finding you. Oh, how kind of you! This was a hide and seek game! Yes, that must be it! Oh, how smart you were and how kind of you wanting to finally play with him. But... You were gone.

His brother could help though. His brother was quite fond of magic and mystical creatures. Alfred didn't believe in them. How could you believe in something that wasn't there? But he was oh so desperate to find you that he was willing to give it a try. Perhaps his British relative could whip up something to help find and capture you again? Yet time was of the essence! The spell or potion (or whatever could help) might take a long time. He needed something now!

But what if there were side effects? Would he himself be in any harm? Would you be in any harm? It probably didn't matter.

Why would it?


	2. Nightmares Part 2

**[Two Years Later]**

After all this time, you had almost forgotten about the boy who harmed you in so many different ways. Your life was so much better. The job you had sent enough pay so that you could afford a new wardrobe and a home. Not to mention some means of transport.

The [city/country/suburbs] you lived in was so lovely. It had a restaurant you often went to, a grocer where you got along well with everyone (sometimes even getting discounts), and a town plaza that had events where you helped out often.

In fact, your life was just the way you wanted it to be.

So why does reminders of him keep popping up?

"[Name], have you seen the news?" Your neighbor was always asking that. She was really into TV.

"I didn't, why?" Why would you _watch_ the news? People usually just _tell_ you when _they_ watch it.

"Tomorrow is the two-year anniversary of a man who went missing. Apparently he was well liked and well known throughout that town. Poor fellow."

Hmm. Tomorrow marks your two-year anniversary of leaving your ex. What was his name again? Oh. It was Alfred. A thought paved its way into your mind. _Could Alfred be the missing man?_ "I'm sorry, but do you happen to know the name of this man?" _Please don't be who I think it is_.

She paused and thought about it. "Yes, I think it was Alfred. He was a blond too, and had blue eyes." _Oh great_.

You forced a smile on your faced and hoped it looked genuine. "Thank you ma'am." Then you faked a look of sadness and sympathy. "I do hope that they do find this man." _No, I hope they don't_. The old lady started talking again.

"Oh, me too [Name]. You're always so kind, thinking of others. Well, good night young lady."

"And a good night to you too."

You both yawned and went into you homes. You were already partly in pajamas. Only your shirt needed to be changed. As you got comfortable in the covers, you wondered about Alfred. Was he really missing? Or was he out looking for you? You shivered; Half due to the thought and the other half due to coldness.

 _I guess I'll never know_. You fell asleep as soon as you thought those words.

.

.

.

Alfred was in his brother's basement. Arthur was working on his "magic". He was really into it to, wearing a cape and everything.

"Dude, do you really think this'll work? I mean magic is only in the movies and cool stuff like that. Is this really what you do all day? I thought you were into tea and all that."

"Alfred you fool. Shut the bloody hell up so I can concentrate." Alfred gave him a look of confusion. "Now are you sure you want this? I already had you vanished from parts of society so you could be _somewhat_ cleansed and pure. Purity is always desired in magic." Arthur held up a bottle of liquid. The liquid reminded Alfred of Cola. He hoped it tasted like it as well. "This potion will make you become part of [Name's] dreams. You'll be intangible until she wakes. But if she won't wake up, and I'm sure that that won't happen, you'll both be stuck forever in a state of consciousness that's stuck between the basis of space and time. In words that you can probably understand, some Doctor Who stuff." (Arthur often binged watched Doctor Who over the weekends.)

Alfred wasn't paying attention. He wanted some Cola. "Yeah, yeah weird time crap. Got it."

"You git! This is serious." He said. The Brit sighed. "The only way this will work is if there's a trigger for this. Now, the trigger is simple. Your name."

"My name?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, your name." He said while giving the bottle to Alfred. After motioning him to drink it, he continued on with his words. "When she hears that word and then falls asleep, you'll be transported into her state of consciousness. And-"

"Arthur! Help!" Alfred held up his hand. It was turning transparent. The potion worked fast. He was starting to fade into nothingness. Arthur looked at him with eyes of shock. He surprised. _So it actually worked_. He thought.

"Alfred, It's working. [Name] is sleeping. As soon as you're fully gone, you can visit her in her dreams and tell her whatever you want!"

"Can I do whatever I want?"

"Yes! It's a dream, is it not? Ooh, my magic must be stronger now! Good luck trying to make her miss you. I never knew why she left. She always seemed happy... Well, see you in the morning, Alfred. Or in the middle of the night..." Arthur said while mumbling the last part.

"Bye, dude!" The blond soon vanished into nothing. A smile was the last thing that was left of him until it eventually faded too. Alfred was being transporting into another consciousness, your consciousness. His brother was the fool. Arthur thought that he was rekindling a broken romance. The truth was that he was helping a monster harm someone innocent. Alfred was going to abuse this power. With this technique, there was no way you would ever escape him again. He would make sure of that.

.

.

.

You felt like you were in a school building. There were pastries everywhere; A bake sale! You loved eating the baked goods that were sold here. There were children of varying ages. From kindergartners to fifth graders. All were running around with faces full of smiles.

In another section of this hallway, there were flowers. You must be dreaming of a fundraiser. After wandering around, you eventually found a table in this wide hallway with a name tag that had your name on it. Multiple people were helping to sell [Stuff Related To/From Favorite Hobby].

One person caught your eye particularly. A baby blue eyed blond with a cowlick... _No..._ He was here. You wanted to run away but you just felt, _safe_ where you were. He was smiling. It looked genuine, but it also had a hint of the evil toxin you saw from the two years ago when you were with him.

"Hey, you ready to go? Everyone else has finished setting up. They can take it from here so we can now leave." He paused. "So... I was thinking maybe a carnival? We haven't had a carnival date in a long time." He said that like he knew it's been two years... But this was just a dream, right? This was just like before something snapped in him. Your mind probably missed it and recreated your old relationship. Suddenly, all your feeling of nervousness were erased and left with euphoria and happiness. You could let down your guard.

It's only a dream.

The two of you left for a fair that just happened to be going on across the street outside of the school. Happiness was all you could feel as you were riding on the various rides that were presented to you. The carousel, the tea cups, the mini roller coasters... All that was left really was the Ferris Wheel. You both held hands as you walked towards the ride. Alfred gave the person chaperoning the entrance a ticket. You were let into a seat. Alfred sat next to you as the seat was lifted into the air.

The Ferris Wheel did a few rotations. On the final one, the seat the two of you were on stopped at the very top. Alfred leaned over towards you some more as you two were on the Ferris Wheel. His face close to yours. All of a sudden the spell was broken as you regained fear once more. This moment reminded you of the night you left him.

"Aren't you happy, [Name]?" And right then and there did you see his true nature come out once again. "Or should I push you out so you can leave me again?"

You bolted upright in your bed practically gasping for air. You were terrified. How? Why? So many questions went through your head. Each never getting an answer. You hoped that you just had a bad dream. You hoped that you had a nightmare. There was no way that he was _back_.

On the other side of the country, Alfred was also gasping for air. Just for a different reason. He finally gained back a physical form again. He felt pain, lightheadedness, and well, he was just filled with _ecstasy!_ And _you_ made him feel like that. Your smile, the _fear_ in your eyes as he said those final words. He couldn't wait to see you again. Arthur was so generous to do this for him. Alfred wanted to get him something. What would a cranky older brother want? He'll look that up later. What did Arthur mean when talking about being forever trapped though? Alfred would love to spend _eternity_ with you. Hmm... When the moment is right, he just might do that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this crazy story. I hope that whoever reading this isn't too bored or disgusted. Oh well. So, uh, bye bye for now!


	3. Nightmares Part 3

For the next month or so, Alfred visited you via your mind. It would be sweet in the beginning. Like everything was in a sugarcoated La La Land. But then it would always somehow twist into a corrupted world where he rules all.

It always starts the same. Either at a fundraiser or with children or when there are moments that are supposed to be pure. Then, he would always show up. Alfred would proceed to try to woo you. He would take you away from safe havens and take you somewhere else. But just when you're about to wake up, he always forces you to stay with him longer.

"Don't you love this [Name]?"

"I love you [Name]."

"Be good for, [Name]."

"Never leave me [Name]."

"[Name], you'll be nothing without me! You _better_ come back!"

The more dark and evil phrases were used when you snapped out of the trance. But if you were "good" as he put it, his mood would still try to fit within the mood of the setting. Because of all these dreams or nightmares, you have developed insomnia and tell everyone who tells you about Alfred missing to not talk about him. Everyone was confused by your actions. Yet it wasn't like you could tell them. They always suggested you to sleep, but you brush them off. Most nights you barely get any sleep. And during the day you fight it off too.

But one night, your body managed to fall asleep. Your body was too tired to keep on working without rest. In an instance, you were transported to a bakery. Cakes of all different shapes, colors, and scents tantalized your nose and brain. [Favorite Cake/Dessert] caught your eye. You tried to grab it but found it higher than before. You reached again but still no avail. This went on until you just sat down and waited for help to come.

Eventually, a baker came with a ladder and got it down for you. They handed you the dessert before they climbed down. You thanked them just as they turned around. When you faced the baker, a gasp escaped from your mouth. You should have known. Ocean eyes, the glasses hanging on his face, the blond hair, and the unforgettable cowlick. They all belonged to one person: Alfred F. Jones. The man snuck into your mind once again.

"Hello Sweetie~ Did you want this?" He acted so innocent. You didn't want to blow your cover just yet, you wanted to see where this was going.

"I did want that. Thank you, sir."

"Please, Sugar, call me Alfred." He winked. Already you could tell this was another one of those dreams/nightmares. 

"Yes, Alfred." He took the [Favorite Cake/Dessert] to a table and opened his shirt pocket. Two plates were pulled out, like magic. One for him, and one for you. As he held utensils in his hand, you saw that you didn't have any.

"Excuse me, Alfred, but I don't have anything to eat with." He noticed your curiosity and laughed. Waving a hand he replied:

"[Name], don't be silly. I'll feed you." You almost gagged.

"I'm sorry b-but I think I can feed myself. Th-Thank you very much though." You saw his eyes twitch, just slightly, but they did. You were scared, his outburst side might show right this second.

"OK then, [Name]. Eat. I'm not stopping you." Alfred pushed the utensils towards you. You grabbed it hesitantly and took a bite. Your opposite hand covered your mouth in shock. It tasted so wonderful! Like nothing you have ever tasted before! Your tongue felt like swirls of joy were dancing all over it.

But in the midst of it all, you saw Alfred's smirk. It grew into a smile, then a grin. And finally, laughter was coming out of his mouth. It scared you. He sounded like a villain who finally got what they wanted; A predator who caught their prey. _Wait-No!_

He got up and hugged you. And for some reason, _you just couldn't wake up!_

"Oh, [Name]. You sweet, innocent girl! You're just like the rest who fall for the trick." Trick? What was he talking about? "Eve ate an apple. Persephone ate pomegranate seeds. And you," he looked you over and smirked. "You ate [Favorite Cake/Dessert], forever tying yourself to me~!" He hugged you harder and started kissing you harshly. 

"Wait! Stop!" Panic filled you. You thrashed and flailed and fought. This was just like that night when you left all that time ago. But now, you had no means of escape. And you just couldn't wake up! "Why can't I wake up? Why can't I wake up? _Why can't I just wake up_?!"

He let go of you.

"Face it [Name]. Your stuck with me. Forever stuck with me. Go ahead. Try to wake up. Go on. Oh wait, you can't."

"But why?"

"My brother made a potion that made me able to manipulate you via dreaming. All it did was take one word to be the trigger to start it all: My name. After that, it was anything else that reminded you of me. The item you ate was my own take on his magic. And now, you're all mine~!"

The once cutesy world around you became dark and turned to shambles. There was no longer a bakery, instead only the long hallway of a warehouse surrounded you. And at the end of it contained a small cell. Alone and isolated. Once again Alfred carried you, but not to a bed. He carried you to a prison. One that you'll stay in forever. He threw you in it, closing the door behind you. Once the gate was shut and locked, he smiled and started whistling. He started to take a leave just as you grabbed hold of the bars like the prisoner you were.

He was only five feet away when he stopped.

"[Name]," he said, "you should've known better than to trust your dreams. Especially when they're all nightmares. But I guess you did anyway. And now you are going to stay there and never, never, _ever_ leave me again."

_All of my dreams are nightmares..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Finally, I'm done transferring this from my other accounts. I edited it slightly because, let's be honest, old works are normally cringe. I do like this idea. I wish that I had more experience at the time that I wrote this. I probably could've made it better. Oh well...

**Author's Note:**

> So... Uh... Yeah, I have no words.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago. Looking back on it, I probably didn't have the best idea as to what a healthy relationship *was*. Now that I'm rereading this, and transferring it over to AO3, I think I finally know what that looks like. Spoiler alert: It's NOT this.
> 
> THIS is the product of someone trying to write their own fic based off of what they thought a fic should have, and what they thought a fic should be like. AKA: I wrote this based off of older fanfiction from when the internet was first starting. While those old fics contain unhealthy relationship standards, there are still people who will read and enjoy them. Yep, I'm both guilty of it and disgusted by the fact that I reread that stuff. It's how I found fanfiction, so I can't complain too much about my tastes.
> 
> With that said, I think both Authors and Readers should educate themselves. It's all fun and games until someone experiences this in real life. Abuse isn't romantic. Abuse is traumatic. And if you're experiencing it, I suggest reaching out to a professional. Still, writing is not real life. Don't feel too guilty if you like reading about certain things as long as you can separate fiction versus reality.
> 
> Also, hi, I'm Otaku. Nice to meet you. I'll be posting and writing fanfiction here from now on. :)


End file.
